Stuck In League of Legends
by Bubble14
Summary: Five friends got together to spent one day playing League of Legends having absolutely no idea they are going to get pulled in the League universe with no idea how to get out of it. They will have to stick together if they have any chance of getting home unharmed.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Five friends got together to spent one day playing League of Legends having absolutely no idea they are going to get pulled in the League universe with no idea how to get out of it.

**Note**: This work hasn't been checked by any beta and it was written purely for my own amusement. Idea just popped in my head and I had to write it down. I am not sure if the story is going somewhere and I will be grateful if you gave it a try and tell me if it is worth continuing.

I am not a big fan of people getting stuck in imaginary universes so I honestly have no idea why I decided to write about it…probably the writer's block that is not letting me finish my other work.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Stuck In LoL**

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal day for two friends. After they were done with studying for the day they sat down behind their computers, turned them on and started the game they both loved and hated at the same time. When they were both logged in they took up different names, they became _Zmaj _and _Poro. _

Poro opened her friends list checking to see if her usual League buddies were online and ready to play a game or two. Maybe they were even for a Ranked 5v5 match or were in a mood to play a relaxing, funny and no tryharding Summoner's rift (which was more likely).

Before Poro got to the end of her friend list smaller window popped up.

_Muffin:_ Hi :)

_Poro_: Oh hi :D I was just looking if you were online.

_Muffin_: Yeah my cousin and I are for some games if you want to join us.

_Poro:_ Of course. And invite Zmaj as well. She says she is ready to carry today.

_Muffin:_ Hahaha. I would love to see that.

Poro: You and me both.

Seconds later she received an invite to a normal game of Summoner's rift. With a smile on her face she accepted the invitation because she knew she was going to have a lot of fun today.

_Poro has joined the room _

_Zmaj has joined the room _

Poro: Hi guys.

ZeroPressure: Hi, Poro

Zmaj: yo.

Poro: what you want to play tonight?

Muffin: I don't care I can fill

Zmaj: I am gonna top Shyvana

Poro: You always top Shyvana lol

Zmaj: So? I like her.

ZeroPressure: Can I top? I want to try something.

Zmaj: Okay. You can have top, then I will probably mid. We need someone strong who can carry you.

Poro: Someone like you?

Zmaj: Yep. Watch and learn kiddies.

Poro: Alright. Then I am going to feed :3

Muffin: Don't you always?

Poro: I try to :) no really, I am going to play Teemo. But we still need one more unless we want to play with one random dude.

Zmaj: ask your brother to join us.

Poro: Ok, just give me a second I am gonna ask him.

Muffin: I think I am going to adc.

ZeroPressure: You playing adc, gg wp.

Muffin: I am still better than Poro xD

Poro: Hey!

Zmaj: Hahahahahahaha.

ZeroPressure: Lmao.

_Voja, has joined the room. _

Muffin: and the last of the noobs has arrived

Voja: Hi all.

Zmaj: You have jungle unless you want to support.

Voja: Jungle is k.

Poro: Then I am supporting?

Muffin: yep.

ZeroPressure: let's go.

They started the game and almost immediately there was a match found for them. Without stalling they all picked their champions and locked them in. ZeroPressure was playing Kayle in the top lane, Voja chose Yi for jungle, Zmaj was playing Yauso in the mid lane while Poro and Muffin took Morgana and Lucian to the bot lane.

As soon as the time on the clock run out everything around Poro went dark. The call on Skype disconnected and she thought at first that it was a power trouble but then she realized that she was not in her room anymore. Then the world around started spinning really fast and in few seconds she could register unrecognizable shapes of objects. Slowly the spinning started to calm down but Poro shut her eyes because all the turning around made her feel sick.

When she was sure she stopped moving she left that something wasn't alright with her body. There was a strange feeling on her back, like she had gained an additional weight just on one part of her body and there was something bubbling in her chest as well.

She slowly opened her eyes at the same time when well-known female voice announced,

_**Welcome to the Summoner's rift. **_

The first thought that came to her mind was_, oh shit_. Her eyes were now wide open as she started at the rest of her teammates.

"Guys" she whispered with Morgana's voice "WTF is going on?"

"Poro?" asked Muffin who was now in Lucian's body.

"It is me" she confirmed staring at him for a second then she turned to Yi and said "Hey, bro are you in there"

"Yep. I think we all are"

"Somehow we managed to end up in the game" Zmaj added with disgusted expression on her face "Why did I have to pick male?"

"Hush. I have to be Kayle" ZeroPressure complained "Which is worse. I really don't want to be stuck in female body forever"

"Umn, guys that is the least of our worries right now. You do realize that we are stuck in the bloody game? And that we have to fight five other champions" Poro said with raised voice which sounded funny coming out of Morgana's mouth.

"Oh relax, you have been doing it for years now at home" Zmaj waved her hand and walked towards the shop getting herself starting items. When she was about to leave the fountain and walk pass Nexus Poro yelled after her,

"Where do you think you are going? You can't just leave…"

"To my lane and you all should probably do the same" she said as the announcer announced,

_**Thirty seconds until the minions spawn. **_

"It is going to be fine" Voja said getting him Hunter's Machete and few health potions. ZeroPressure flew after him and shopped before he went to the top lane. Muffin glanced at Poro before he made his purchases as well,

"We can hardly do something to get back to our world right now. I think we are meant to play the game and see how it goes"

Poro sighed nodding her head and getting herself an Ancient Coin a Ward and two potions then she followed Muffin to the bot lane with a bad feeling rising in her stomach.

* * *

If you managed to get this far, thank you for taking time and reading the whole thing and I would appreciate if you tell me what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER 2_**

Note: I probably should warn you that I am really not a master tactician when it comes to League and I am still learning so if you spot errors please tell me so I can correct them. Then I have to address some changed that I am going to make for example the cooldowns for abilities won't really exist (but don't worry no op summoners)

And there is the issue of communication…well I hope I found a good way to solve it and if you have any other suggestions I am all ears if you decide to share them :)

Thanks to all the reviewers, followers and those who added this on their favorite list.

**P.S.:** (Pitch Black4) I based Zmaj on my best friend and I just recently introduced her to the League and for some reason she really likes Shyvana (and a few other champions) but I am not exactly sure about her dragon fetish though.

* * *

**Bot Lane** Poro (Morgana) Lucian (Muffin)

**_Minions have spawned _**

She had little time for herself as she followed Lucian down the bot lane. It gave her time to think about this whole mess and gave her the chance to rearrange her thoughts. She was sure that this whole thing will not end well especially because there was no way to communicate with her team mates other than Muffin who was on the same lane as she.

And yet there was some strange feeling that her actions were being controlled by someone else. Quickening her step so that she reached her lane partner she asked,

"Do you feel any different?"

He glanced at her with thoughtful expression and then nodded slowly,

"I suppose so. I think that my actions are exactly my own"

"I have the same feeling" she agreed and frowned trying to think what she had read about the lore of League of Legends. Just as they reached the turret she raised her hand stopping him "Oh no, I think we are being controlled by Summoners. I read about it in the lore. They are supposed to be respected magicians or something…"

"Do you think we switched places? They, the real champions, became us and we became them?"

"I don't know anything is possible but shouldn't they have full control over us? Summoners used Champions to fight and for example settle arguments"

"We are not exactly the real champions maybe that is why the things are a bit different" he suggested after a while.

"Maybe" she agreed thoughtfully looking over to the brush that was closest to the tower "We should probably decide on the tactics we are going to use…"

He pulled his two guns out of his holsters and turned them in his hands then he shot few shots towards the ground making sure everything worked as it was supposed to, "Maybe we should let them push and see where that takes us"

"I just wish we knew who we are up against"

**Jungle at Blue**, Voja (Yi) Zmaj (Yasuo) ZeroPressure (Kayle)

**_Minions have spawned _**

"They will be okay, right?" Voja said when he got closer to where the blue was supposed to spawn "Because my sister was freaking out and when she starts to panic it is not a good sign"

"They will be fine" Zmaj said with calming voice taking her sword out of the holster examining it "I like the way this blade feels in my hands"

ZeroPressure snorted through his helmet making Zmaj turn her head towards him with raised eyebrow,

"Don't tell me you are still upset about being a woman for this game"

"I am not upset" he denied trying to sound convincing but he didn't managed to convince neither of his friends "I just don't feel comfortable in this body"

"Then don't think of it. Just let it go… it helps you know?" Zmaj advised her friend. Voja turned his head in their direction and added,

"You really should not concentrate on the fact that you are a female and just go with it. You have a lane to win if I recall correctly"

"I will try" he agreed flying closer to the blue spawn when he remembered "But how on Earth are we going to communicate? It is not like we can use chat window or something"

"I never thought of that" admitted Zmaj with quiet voice. For the first time she realized that this was now more than just a game she played for fun "What are we going to do if we cannot communicate?"

Voja shrugged his shoulders and drew his sword getting ready for Blue who was just about to spawn at any second,

"I don't know Zmaj but we will figure it out. Right now just focus on the fact that you have to stay alive and get used to all abilities"

"Why did I have to pick solo lane" she sighed "I would much rather be bot with them"

"Oh, let them bot if they want to. You know how they get if something is not exactly the way they want it"

Zmaj's grin was the only answer ZeroPressure got and it was enough. After they helped Yi with his Blue Buff they returned through the jungle to their respective lanes eager to find out who they were facing.

**Unknown location **

Five cloaked people were standing in a circle with blue orbs floating in front of them. No one moved as they observed the Fields of Justice through the magical orbs and there was no sound to be heard. No birds or children laughing there were not even any windows in the room. The candles were the only source of light making shadows look scarier.

After a long moment one of the Summoners lifted his eyes from his orb and looked on his right addressing the fellow Summoner,

"Are you sure this was a good idea?"

The Summoner he was addressing nodded her head and answered softly,

"You know as well as I do that this was foretold long ago. These young humans were given a chance to experience something nobody from their world will ever imagine it's possible and we need them as much as I hate to admit it but it is true"

He nodded his head and slowly stretched his arm towards the orb saying,

"Let the match begin"

* * *

_This is it for this chapter. There will be more action in the next one I promise :)_

_Thank you for reading and let me know what you think._


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N: **To anyone who is still reading this. I am really sorry for being so lazy. I admit I had no idea where I want to actually take this story in the future so here it is something that I managed to think of. :)_

_Thanks to all that took time to review, follow and favorite my work. You are the best 3_

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**_Bot lane with Poro (Morgana) and Muffin (Lucian) _**

Poro shot a glace towards Muffin's way then she slowly stepped away from the tower and towards the nearest lane bush. She realized it might have not been the smartest idea but she wanted to make sure that none was camping in that bush.

"Don't tell me you are going to facecheck that bush?" Muffin asked from the tower. She didn't respond to his question she rather walked straight in the tall grass and disappeared from his view. He sighed and followed her as fast as he could but before he could even walk into the tall grass himself he heard her voice,

"All clear"

Then he saw her reappear from the tall grass with a grin on her face. His facial muscles tightened when he replied,

"Are you crazy? Face checking into the fog of war when we have no idea who we are up against? They could have Evelyn and Twitch both invisible"

"There was a fair chance that they are helping to leash the blue. Almost every jungler starts blue besides it I was only in the first bush. Now come on we need to position before the minions come"

He only shook his head and followed her to the end of the lane bush. None spoke for few moments. Poro was still thinking about the possible tactics to help them survive the lane while he was still upset with her.

"You took exhaust, flash right?" he finally asked. She nodded her head,

"Yes but those are Summoner spells so I reckon that our summoners have to use them"

"Probably" he agreed "But then again I think our arrival here changed so many things. We cannot rely on our Summoners. They might not be able to help us"

"I just hope we are not against Blitz or Thresh. They both can be equally annoying and one misstep in the lane can mean our deaths"

"Then let's make sure that we don't make any missteps" he replied as minions arrived to the lane. Poro wanted to say something but she never got the chance to. Before she could even open her mouth she felt something cold wrap around her waist. Her eyes met Muffins as her mouth shaped in the letter –o then she was pulled out of the first lane bush into the second one.

Seconds later two words formed in the air above head Muffin's just before announcer voice could be heard throughout the Summoner's rift: _First Blood _

"What the hell happened?" said the voice in Muffin's head. He almost jumped out of his skin but then he recognized Voja but he had no idea how his voice ended up in his head "There is some sort of an earpiece in your ear and just below it you will find a small button if you press it I will let you speak to the whole team"

"They were all hiding in the second brush and Blitz grabbed Poro into Jinx, Annie, Darius and Udyr so there was little I could do or she for that matter"

Voja sighed,

"Try avoid getting grabbed by Blitz. They are going to have a slight advantage over your lane but after red I am going to gank so just let them push"

Muffin dashed away from Blitz's grab second after Voja stopped speaking. He concentrated on his positioning and last hitting the enemy minions but it was so much different from what he was used to. There was no mouse in his hand or keyboard under his fingers instead he had to hold a real gun and move up and down the lane much faster than just pressing the button on his mouse.

"Hey Poro?" Zmaj asked over the earpiece. There was a hint of concern in her voice "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah I am fine" Poro confirmed "But let's just say dying isn't the most pleasant experience in this game. By the way I am almost back at the tower, I got us one additional ward so we can spot Udyr before he ganks"

"Got you. I think I will try my best not to die"

"You do that Zmaj, now focus. You have a lane to win. There is no time for chitchatting"

"Says the support who gave up the first blood" Zmaj teased her best friend. Poro who already reached Muffin pouted and crossed her arms,

"It wasn't my fault…"

"Oh, really?" Muffin asked quickly glancing at her with raised eyebrow.

"Well… alright. It was and I am sorry, next time I won't be standing on the top of the enemy ward" she promised before casting a Dark Binding and preventing the Blitz to hit his grab onto her ADC and potentially killing him as well. She didn't have time to even think how she cast the spell because there was also a Jinx, whose auto-attacks and AOE damage she had to avoid.

"Guys can you focus on the game and maybe try to win it?" ZeroPressure inquired. It was clear that he was slightly annoyed with all the useless chatter that was going on. Zmaj laughed softly but it came out really weird. Hearing Yasuo giggling as a girl was not really something anyone wanted to hear. Ever.

"Oh Zero try to enjoy a bit. If we are here then let's make the best of it shall we? And stop being such a tryhard"

Before he could respond to Zmaj, Poro cut him off,

"He is not being a tryhard Zmaj. We should really try our best and win this match. We have no idea what will happen to us if we lose. We don't even know why we are here in the first place"

There was an uncomfortable silence after she ended speaking. She guessed that even Zmaj realized that she wasn't sitting behind her computer anymore and that she had to face Annie one on one. And getting burned alive with Tibbers sitting on your face didn't sound too pleasant.

"Focus on your cs, buy wards and place them when you can and let others know when your lane partner is missing. Do all that and we might last until midgame. I will try to gank as much as possible and if you need additional help tell and we will try to help you out" Voja's calm voice instructed other four members of the team. After that the chatter stopped letting everyone focus on their lanes.

Muffin and Poro looked at each other and few moments later they both nodded their heads reaching a silent agreement that they were going to win their lane no matter what (or at least not lose it completely).

* * *

**Thank you for reading 3. Hope you liked it and feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think. xD**

_(If anyone is interested in being my beta send me a PM or review, what ever you prefer)**  
**_


End file.
